Versions
Current Version 0.9.83(released (07/2/2020) * Collect Herbs, Craft Potions and much more! * New Adler's Relic Shop item Older Versions 0.9.53 (released 11/7/2019) * fixed Wonderer pet issue 0.9.52 (released 10/20/2019) * Level 100 pets can be evolved * Stability fixes * Fixed few cosmetic bugs related to the new update 0.9.45 (released 9/27/2019) * bug fixes * fixed all of the known typos * adjusted AD's a bit 0.9.42 (released 9/12/2019) * Increased level cap for Warrior's Legacy, Trader's Legacy and Smith's Legacy * Fixed typos * Offerwall AD-button got hidden if you have AD-Wiper * Added Offerwall AD-button in Adler's Relic Shop * There's a new AD rewarding amber that appears every 30 min, the AD is skipped if you have AD-Wiper 0.9.41 (released 9/7/2019) * New Biome * Bob's Lab Supplies have new item * Reworked AD's (using new AD-networks, etc..) * Get free amber via Offerwall * Bug fixes 0.9.32 (released 8/17/2019) * Pets can now be swapped under the Pet-menu * Minor bug fixes 0.9.31 (released 8/12/2019) * Tome Crafting costs less * Rusty's Retirement Inc. shows if the Strange Minerals are respawning upon retire * Bug fixes * Improved stability, should be less crashing on certain devices now 0.9.25 (released 8/9/2019) * New Adler's shop purchase (included in the Supporter's Chest also) * Prepared Pocket Crafter for the upcoming new features * Bug fixes 0.9.22 (released 8/4/2019) * New Pets * Willy and Amir sells new items * New Achievements * New area is easier to reach * Alternative Universe is easier * Renamed Exploding Strikes * Fixing few bugs related to new content * Added pet XP bar below the "Pet Button" * "Pet Button" shows the current pet on it 0.9.12 (released 7/30/2019) * New end game biomes * Tome crafting 0.8.82 (released 7/26/2019) * Bug fixes 0.8.81 (released 7/23/2019) * Added buy x50k & x1mil * Auto mining AI improvements * Daily Loyalty Bonus reward got boosted * Daily mine adjustments * UI Adjustments * Crafting levels requires more XP now * Bug fixes 0.8.41 (released 7/10/2019) * Trading now continues while offline * Twerkie pet now twerks faster, higher her level is * Pet Mastery costs less * Daily Mine rewards slightly more gems 0.8.34 (released 7/10/2019) * fixing critical bug 0.8.33 (alpha only, released 7/9/2019) * Mad Doctor's Wig now gives stronger boost in Daily Mine * Preparing for the next content update * Balanced Strange Minerals and Alternative Universe further 0.8.11 (alpha only, released 7/9/2019) * fixing the daily mine bug and also balancing the daily mine rewards a bit. 0.8.1 (alpha only, released 7/8/2019) * Reworked in-game formulas for crafting and purchasing, crafting and buying with x5000 on shouldn't cause lag any more * Bug fixes 0.8.0 (released 7/3/2019) * New pets * New shop purchases * New features: splash damage etc... * Reworked Daily Mine * AU now provides prestige * Pets gain more XP from bigger nodes * New leaderboard * Bug and typo fixes 0.7.5 * Fixed tons of bugs * Cloud saves are now made automatically daily just in case 0.7.0 * New end game content * New shop upgrades * Pets now gain levels * Lots of optimization to improve FPS * New options to improve FPS * added buy x5000 0.6.2 * Amber and Gem horns are now purchasable with in game currency * Balanced deeper Daily Cave floors * Fixed a bug when Brain Implants were causing crashing 0.6.0 * New Amber upgrades * Added craft x500 0.5.3 * Treasure Map now tracks enemies also * Fixed treasure map and amber compass bugs * Preparing for the next content update 0.3.0 * 遊戲應該運行得更加流暢 * Most of the sprites got little animations * Fixed few minor bugs